Afraid of the Dark
by Imperfectness
Summary: Seto is junior psychologist who meets Atemu Moto: a frightened and abandoned eight year old. When Seto finds the truth of Atemu's past and his haunting secret, Seto's life is turned more than just upside down. Eventual SetoxYami


**Afraid of the Dark**

**Summary: **Seto is junior psychologist who meets Atemu Moto; a frightened and abandoned eight year old. When Seto finds the truth of Atemu's past and his haunting secret, Seto's life is turned more than just upsidedown. Eventual SetoxYami

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh, but I do own the plot of this story.**

**A/N: **Pairing: Seto x Yami. This is and AU (alternate universe) But I'll try to avoid OCCness. This entire chapter is the before the beginning...back in 1998 where it all began...Don't forget to review if you want this story to continue. I can't write something people aren't going to read.

* * *

**START CHAPTER ONE...**

(Oct. 14th 1998. Mokuba 5 yrs old. Seto 11)

"Now Seto, I trust that you will be a good babysitter and watch over your brother, you hear?" Seto's Father said strictly as he fixed his tie in the mirror. Young Seto nodded his head respectively.

"Yes Father. I know all the rules. Bed time is at 9 o'clock, no eating anything with sugar, no going outside or in the basement, and the attic is off-limits with a capital 'O'." Seto said as he connected his thumb and forefinger together to make an 'O' and winked. His father chuckled at Seto using the move he had shown him.

"That's my boy." His father said proudly as he rested his hands on Seto's shoulder.

"Brother! Brother! Brother!" A child's voice shouted through the hallways. Seto turned around and opened his arms for a little boy with long raven hair to jump into him.

"Hi there Mokuba." Seto said as he hugged his younger brother and released him. A warm smile spread across Mokuba's face.

"Is it true brother? Is it true!" Mokuba asked as he jumped up and down. He turned toward his father. "Is Seto really going to stay with me this afternoon?" Mokuba asked with wide, pleading eyes. Their father laughed and kneeled down to place an arm around both of his sons.

"Yes, Mokuba it is true. Seto is going to be your babysitter." He said. Mokuba skipped around joyfully.

"Oh this is great, Seto! We can have so much fun!" Mokuba said as he latched onto his brother's arm. Seto smiled and held the 'thumbs up' sign to his father.

(That night)

"Okay Mokuba, I think it's time to get ready for bed." Seto said as he closed the children's book and set it on the table beside him. Mokuba and him were sitting together in a large recliner, so large that both of them fit comfortably.

"Aww! Come on Seto! Can we play just one more game?" Mokuba pleaded as he tugged on his brother's shirt. Seto yawned and looked down at his brother's large blue-gray eyes.

"Oh okay, just one more game." Seto agreed.

"Yay!" Mokuba cheered as he hopped down the recliner and dragged Seto along with him.

"What game are we going to play?" Seto asked. Mokuba rubbed his chin in thought. Then he snapped his fingers as an idea came to his active mind.

"Let's play hide and seek!" Mokuba said as he hopped up and down. Seto nodded and turned around with his back toward Mokuba.

"Okay then, I'll start counting and you hide." Seto said. Mokuba nodded and ran off into a section of the house. "One, Two, Three..." Seto began to count. "...four, five, six, seven..."

Mokuba skipped around the house looking for a place to hide. He stopped short when an old wooden door caught his attention. 'Perfect!' he thought as he opened the door knob, only to stop moving again. It wasn't a walk in closet, like he suspected. It was another staircase, leading to an unknown corridor upstairs. 'I didn't know there was an upstairs after this floor' Mokuba said. Curiosity getting the better of him, he ventured up the stairs and into the unknown lair.

"...eighteen, nineteen, twenty!" Seto finished counting and turned around. "Read or not, here I come!" Seto shouted as he began walking around, looking down and up. "Oh Mokuba! Where are you!" Seto sang as he skipped around, keeping an eye out. Seto skipped passed the entrance to the attic, and stopped. His heart skipped a beat. 'I could have sworn the attic door was closed.' He thought. He reached out a hand and gently grabbed the door knob, pulling it open all the way. "Mokuba, are you up there!" Seto shouted up the steps.

"Mayyyybe!" Came a muffled reply. Seto's eyes widened as he ran up the stairs panicking.

"Mokuba, No! We aren't allowed up here! This is the attic!" Seto yelled as he almost tripped on the last two steps, landing with a thud on the hard un-polished wooden floor. Dust rose up around him as he coughed. He rose to his knees and dusted his pants off. "Mokuba, game over! We aren't allowed up here!" Seto said, still coughing. He looked at his surroundings. It looked like any old attic in the movies, except with many corridors that topped the levels of his exotic mansion. He tilted his head to the side as he heard a thump in the other room. "Mokuba?" Seto asked as he stood up fully and gently walked over to the sound. Another thump was heard. Seto found out that the thumps were coming from behind a door. "Mokuba, are you in there?" Seto asked as he pressed his ear against the door. Panic rising inside of him, he shoved the door open.

Mokuba was just standing there, staring at an object as a punching bag swung from a pole on the ceiling, swinging and hitting against the wall. 'So that's where the thumping was from' Seto said as he walked into the room and glared at Mokuba, standing next to him

"You had me worried sick! Why won't you answer me when I call you?" Seto lectured his brother. Not earning a response from him, he traced the gaze of his brother and looked down at the floor. There was a small golden box, one that looked to be made of pure gold. Written all over it were symbols of some ancient Egyptian hieroglyphics. The most unusual aspect was a large eye, planted right on the front of the box.

"Isn't it beautiful, Seto?" Mokuba asked. Seto raised an eyebrow and looked at his younger brother. Mokuba seemed to be in a trance of some sort.

"It's a box, Mokuba. Just a box. Mom and Dad are rich you know, they have thousands of this stuff lying around. This is no different." Seto explained as he took his brother's hand. He was suddenly jerked back when Mokuba didn't move. Seto frowned.

"Can I take it with me, Seto? Please?" Mokuba asked, eyes never leaving the box. Seto eyed him suspiciously.

"Mom and Dad said we're not allowed to be up here. I don't think they want us--"

"But I can take it and they'll never know." Mokuba said. He closed his eyes and what seemed like a smirk, covered his face. He looked up to Seto with large crimson eyes. "It'll be our little secret." Mokuba said, but obviously it wasn't Mokuba. His voice changed drastically into a deep baritone voice. Seto gasped and took a step back, before falling under the gaze of those crimson eyes. Seto's eyes dilated as if he was hypnotized by some unknown force. His arms fell to his sides, eyes never leaving Mokubas. Mokuba still had that smirk on his face.

"Sure Mokuba, you can take it." Seto said awkwardly, as if he were forced to say it. Mokuba's eyes and face suddenly went back to normal, becoming the happy child he was.

"Thanks Seto!" Mokuba said as he hugged his brother before picking up the golden box and skipped out of the room and down the steps. Seto fell out of his trance as well, blinking his eyes to regain his vision.

"W-What happened?" Seto said as he held his head. A wave of dizziness washed over him. "M-Mokuba!" Seto called out. After hearing loud singing of a children's song, Seto confirmed Mokuba to be downstairs. He shook his head of his dizziness and headed out the room, following his brother.

(3 Years later. Mokuba 8 yrs old. Seto 14)

"Mokuba! Stop moving around.." Seto whined as he pulled the covers over his head. 'Just HAD to get the bottom bunk, didn't I?' Seto complained to himself. They were just getting to sleep but his brother was moving around on the top bunk, making the whole bed frame shake. Another jolt sent Seto grimacing. "That's it!" Seto murmured to himself as he kicked the covers off himself and hoped out of bed. He gazed up to the top bunk and saw a moving figure with a flashlight under a blanket. "Mokuba? Just what are you doing up there?" Seto asked, tilting his head from side to side, trying to make out his brother under the blanket. When he received no answer, he frowned. "Mokuba!" Seto said a bit louder. Still no answer. 'Fine then, do things the hard way' Seto said to himself as he grabbed the ladder and made his way up to the bed.

As soon as he sat on the top bunk, he growled at noticing still no reaction from his brother. He pulled the covers off of his brother and threw them off the bed.

"Do you have any idea how ANNOYING it is when you don't... an...swer?" Seto raised both his eyebrows at the sight in front of him. Mokuba was on his knees, shuffling one of his hands inside the golden box while examining fragments of pieces with the other. Seto widened his eyes. 'It's a puzzle?' Seto looked down at the almost finished ornament his brother was completing. It seemed to be some sort of solid gold pyramid. Mokuba smiled when he held a piece in his hand and clicked it into another piece on the pyramid.

"Perfect." Mokuba whispered to himself. Seto glanced from his brother's expression, to the pyramid, and back again. 'So THIS is what he's been working on all these nights?' Seto asked himself.

Click.

Mokuba placed another piece into the puzzle. A smile spread across his face. Then he reached for another piece.

"You've been working on that for the past three years?" Seto asked, remembering it was about three years ago when Mokuba took the box from the attic. "Good thing it's almost done, huh?" Seto said as he crossed his legs and leaned his elbows on his knees, watching his brother place the pyramid together. Mokuba just nodded.

Click.

Another piece fit in. Mokuba held the last two pieces in each of his hands. One was a corner piece, and the other was one that fit directly into the center. It was shaped like a six pointed star. Mokuba placed the corner piece in. Perfect fit.

"Seto! Mokuba!" Seto jerked his head to his parents calling him. Then he turned towards Mokuba.

"Tell them I'll be there in a few. I just want to finish this." Mokuba said with an innocent smile. Seto nodded and jumped from the top bunk down to the floor, running off in the direction his parents called him.

Mokuba smiled at his running brother, then his smile turned to a wicked smirk. Using his delicate hand he pushed in the last piece of the puzzle. The center piece. Mokuba's eyes suddenly changed back to that raging blood-colored crimson. And in a matter of seconds, Mokuba's body magically mutated from one figure to another. He was no longer the long raven haired, innocent face, short boy. No...not at all. Now he was a teenager, a very exotic looking teenager. With narrow, deadly crimson eyes and wild hair; one that shot upwards in large spikes of black tipped with crimson. Blond bangs framed his face as well as streaks of blond hair that protruded upwards. He had a perfect complexion, smooth bronze colored skin that matched his outfit completely. He was dressed in black leather pants with a sleeveless black t-shirt. Silver buckles an chains adorned his pants and golden bracelets hung from his wrists. On his right hand was a black wristband that had in white letters the word DARK stitched to it. On his left hand was a white wristband that had in black letters NESS stitched to it. A smirk completed his look.

"Mokuba! Come downstairs!" A voice called from below the staircase. The mysterious figure frowned and narrowed his eyes. With a light emitting from the strange pyramid on Mokuba's bed, the figure mutated back into Mokuba. Mokuba's eye color changed back to it's normal blue-gray, as a smile spread on his face. He looked down at his completed puzzle and climbed down the ladder, getting one good glance at the puzzle before rushing off downstairs.

(That night)

'What is that annoying light? It can't be morning already! That was the shortest night I've ever slept!' Seto weakly opened his eyes. He was right. It wasn't morning, just all the lights in the house were turned on. 'What the...' Seto sat up in his bed and rubbed his eyes.

"What's with all the lights? Mokuba, how can you sleep through this?" Seto asked as he kicked the sheets off and swung his legs over the side of his bed. He let out a long yawn and lifted his head up to his brother' bunk. There was no answer. "Mokuba?" Seto stood up and climbed up the ladder a few poles, only to get a glimpse of the bed. Mokuba wasn't in it. Puzzled, he climbed down the few steps he went up and pondered. 'Mokuba rarely ever gets out of bed at night without me.' Seto said. He shrugged it off and walked out of his room, determined to find out why all the lights were switched on.

Venturing through the house, Seto found that not only were the lights turned on, but every other electrical appliance. As he walked into the kitchen, Seto rushed to turn off the blender, the toaster, the oven, and the microwave that had suddenly been activating. The television in the living room was also switched on, along with every radio in the house.

"This is getting all to weird." Seto mumbled to himself.

Thump!

Seto turned his attention to the door next to him after hearing a thump behind it; it was the door to the attic. Seto tilted his head in curiosity as he reached a hand out for the door knob, just before his fingers wrapped around the knob, the light above him flickered.

Thump!

Seto grabbed the door knob and twisted it, pulling it all the way to a full open. Seto peered up into the attic, noticing all the lights were on as well.

"Mokuba!" Seto called. There was no answer. Not even a thump. "Mom! Dad! Where are you guys?" Seto shouted. Still no answer. He lifted his foot and placed it on the first step. "Mokuba! Are you up there?" Seto shouted again.

"Over here bro! Come here you've got to check this out!" Seto heard Mokuba say as he ran across the attic. Seto could hear his footsteps patting against the wood floor. Seto took another step and slowly walked up the attic steps.

SLAM!

Seto jerked around when he heard the door swing shut. 'Geez, can things get any odder?' Seto thought to himself as he hurried up the steps.

"Hey Mokuba, you don't happen to know why all the electronic things just suddenly turned on, do you?" Seto asked.

"Nope, no clue. I didn't notice. Come over here!" Seto heard his brother's voice and saw his moving shadow run across the floor. Seto looked around him and noticed some of the things in the attic were rearranged from the last time he visited this place.

"How could you have not noticed-ouch!" Seto almost tripped from hitting his foot against a box. He looked down and noticed all the boxes and items were laid out in a way that was tricky to walk across. "Why are all these boxes spread out like this?" Seto asked as he kicked one of the boxes away, instantly regretting it as he jumped up and grabbed his aching foot. "Where are mom and dad!" Seto grumbled as he rubbed his stubbed toe.

"Not sure...but come on! I want to show you something!" He heard Mokuba's voice say.

"Oh okay I'm coming, I'm coming." Seto carefully but quickly stepped around each of the sharp objects. As he entered a separate room, he looked around but found no Mokuba. "Where are you?" Seto called out.

"Over here!" He heard his brother's voice from a room two doors away. Seto gulped as he stepped over some sharp objects, trying his best not to fall and get himself killed. 'Just how did Mokuba make it passed all this stuff?' Seto asked himself as he reached the door and swung it open. This time it was an empty room, and still no sign of Mokuba.

"Where are you!" Seto called out in the empty room.

"Right behind you." Seto froze. He felt his blood run cold as his heart almost stopped beating. **That **wasn't Mokuba's voice. A tall shadow loomed over his shivering figure. Before Seto even got a change to turn around, his world went black.

"**_In other news today, some strange phenomenal happened late last night at the Kaiba mansion on 3rd Street. A neighbor reported that all the lights turned on in the house at once, and soon after that screaming was heard. Over on 3rd Street now, Katheryn Lynn will tell you more about it. Over to you Katheryn..." _**

**OCTOBER 15th 2001 HEADLINE NEWS: KAIBA MANSION MYSTERY. **

**At approximately 11 PM last night, there were reports of a power surge and screaming over at the Kaiba mansion. Once inspectors were called, the sight was not only shocking, but indeed depressing. Former Kaiba Corp. Owners Mr. and Mrs. David and Lucy Kaiba were found dead in the attic...Their oldest son, Seto Kaiba was reported unconscious after what appeared to be a concussion...their youngest son, Mokuba Kaiba is no where to be found...**

**JANURARY 15TH 2002 HEADLINE NEWS: MISSING KAIBA FOUND**

**Three months ago, the youngest child of the Kaiba family; Mokuba Kaiba, was reported missing after the strange incident at the mansion which is still yet to be resolved. Early this morning at 8:54 AM, the body of Mokuba Kaiba was found dead in an alleyway...**

(4 Months later. Mokuba Dead at 11 yrs old. Seto 15)

Seto had an emotionless face on. The wind swayed around him, blowing his dark locks in front of his eyes. He blinked and stared at the grave beneath him. On it read: MOKUBA KAIBA. 1993 – 2002. Beloved brother and son who's spirit shines down upon the Kaiba Family.

A single crystalline tear trickled down Seto's face. It trailed down his pale cheeks, and rolled off his chin. Carried by the wind, it landed right on the word MOKUBA. Seto took a deep breath and regained his posture. He nodded to his guards at the limousine parked at the corner of the street. He was now president of Kaiba Corp. Seto sighed and released the bouquet of flowers he had in his hand before turning around and walking away. The flowers landed directly on the ground, petals glistening in the sunlight.

(Moto Residence)

Thirteen year old Yugi Moto was ticked off. Why? Well any other thirteen year old would be ticked off too if their grandfather had asked him to take the garbage outside. Yugi pinched his nose as he used his other hand to toss the garbage into the bin. He made a sickening face and stuck out his tounge.

"Yuck." Yugi pouted. His eyes softened when he noticed something glisten behind the garbage bin. Yugi tilted his head and slid the bin out of the way, to reveal a beautiful golden box. The box was adorned with markings of ancient Egyptian hieroglyphics and a large golden eye on the front. Yugi's eyes glistened at all the gold. He immediately scooped the box in his hands and held it close to him. Turning around he ran inside his Game shop, making sure to thank his grandfather on the way up to his room...

(4 Years later. Seto 19 years old)

...continued in Chapter Two...

**END CHAPTER ONE...

* * *

**

**Please Review if you would like me to continue!  
**


End file.
